Hibari, Mukuro et un costume
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: En ce beau jour d'Halloween, Tsuna et toute sa bande va se déguiser pour aller chercher des bonbons avec Lambo, reste à savoir si les costumes vont être au goût de tout le monde.


Titre : Hibari, Mukuro et un costume

Résumé : Cette année à Namimori, Halloween va se fêter comme en occident. Il ne reste plus qu'a trouver les costumes de tout le monde, et ça, c'est une autre paire de manche.

Raiting : K+, je parle de pendaison et d'Hibari.

Disclamer : Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi, mais c'est pas grave, je m'amuse quand même.

Ma première fic sur Reborn... je suis trop émue... et en plus je poste à l'heure, le top du top !

Enjoy !

* * *

Cette année, Tsuna était décidé. Il allait vaincre sa peur. Il allait faire une soirée d'Halloween ! A quinze ans, ça passait encore, surtout avec la bande de fous dangereux qui allait l'accompagner. Mon, dieu, à se demander s'il avait bien fait de faire étale de sa culture toute neuve en disant que dans les pays occidentaux, la tradition voulait qu'on aille sonner aux porte en criant : « un bonbon ou un sort ! » Sûr que les sorts des mafieux risquaient d'être hauts en couleurs. Et Reborn, ravi de cette idée, c'était déguisé en il ne savait plus trop quoi pour aller proposer l'idée à la mairie de Namimori, qui l'avait trouvée excellente.

Il s'était mordre à mort par Hibari qui n'appréciait pas toute l'agitation que cela causait dans sa ville bien ordonnée.

A part lui, tout le monde avait été ravi, surtout Lambo qui savait très bien qu'il pourrait manger autant de bonbons qu'il voudrait et que personne ne l'en empêcherait. Bref, l'enfant était totalement excité. Reborn, en bon tuteur qu'il était, décida que, comme c'était son idée, ce serait Tsuna qui s'occuperait de tout. Ce jour là, il manqua d'aller s'acheter une corde, pour se pendre lui, ou pendre les autres, il ne savait pas encore très bien.

Une semaine avant le 31 Octobre, il fallut choisir les costumes. Ça avait été explosif. D'abord, il avait fallut que Tsuna réussisse à convaincre son cher Gardien de la Tempête que non, se déguiser en lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il aimerait beaucoup le voir en squelette parce que ça irait très bien avec ses cheveux argentés. Les yeux écarquillés, Hayato avait alors accepté joyeusement. Bon, déjà un de casé, s'était dit le châtain en pensant à ce qui restaient.

Pour Lambo, ce ne fut pas dur, Tsuna lui proposa un joli costume de citrouille qui ressemblait à son pyjama de vache. Il était orange avec des yeux et un sourire grimaçant noirs.

- Je veux une queue, Dame-Tsuna, renifla le gamin après avoir fait le tour du vêtement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il entreprit de lui faire comprendre une citrouille n'avait pas d'autre queue que celle qu'elle avait sur son chapeau. Tout de même, parlementer avec un enfant de cinq ans, il fallait le faire. D'habitude ça obéissait très bien à cet âge la. Pourquoi lui non ? Finalement, il réussit à lui faire entendre raison, I-pin allait se moquer de lui s'il se déguisait en citrouille à queue.

D'ailleurs la petite fille avait été ravie de savoir qu'elle serait une sorcière pour la nuit d'Halloween.

- I-pin jettera des sorts à Lambo, avait-elle déclarée après qu'il lui ait volé sa sucette.

Bien, une fois les deux plus jeunes décidés, il fallut s'occuper des plus vieux. Heureusement que la Varia ne s'était pas mit de la partie, sinon il serait devenu fou. Après un bon repas fait par la Mama, ses amis arrivèrent, seuls ou à deux, mais tous avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Tsuna prit la parole :

- Alors, en quoi vous voulez vous déguiser pour Halloween ? Et avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta : Un par un, s'il vous plait, sinon on va pas s'y retrouver.

Tous acceptèrent même si le sourire de Mukuro semblait lui dire de ne pas trop rêver, il parlerait quand il le voudrait. Affichant un faux sourire, Tsuna désigna Yamamoto :

- En quoi tu voudrais être ?

Le garçon réfléchit un instant avant d'afficher un grand sourire :

- En zombie !

Le châtain hocha la tête, bien, ça pouvait se faire. Il le nota sur la feuille posée devant lui et passa au suivant.

- Et toi Nii-san ?

- Un boxeur extrême !

- Tu es déjà un boxeur extrême nii-san, dit, très raisonnablement, Tsuna.

L'argenté sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lancer son poing vers le plafond et de crier :

- Alors je serais une momie EXTREME !

Nouveau soupire de soulagement. C'était faisable aussi. Pour l'instant, ils semblaient décidés à ne pas trop le faire tourner en bourrique. Sauf Mukuro mais c'était une autre histoire.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Fûta qui les regardait avec des yeux brillants d'anticipation. Tsuna sourit et lui demanda :

- Et toi Fûta ?

- Je voudrais être un sorcier Tsuna-nii, répondit-il avec sa petite voix douce.

- Comme I-Pin ?

Le garçon hocha la tête :

- D'après mon classement des meilleurs costumes d'Halloween, le sorcier ou la sorcière arrivent premiers, suivit par le vampire et le fantôme. Tu devrais être un vampire Tsuna-nii !

Le Decimo acquiesça et le nota.

- Reborn pourrait faire un bon fantôme non ? proposa Yamamoto, il disparait et apparait comme eux.

Pour une fois Gokudera ne trouva rien à y redire et la proposition fut adoptée, même si Tsuna doutait qu'il appréciât le geste. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui-même, songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique, il lui avait demandé de tout organiser, alors il le ferait. Et s'il n'était pas content, et bien tant pis pour lui, il était le boss oui ou non ?

Il ne restait plus que Mukuro, qui attendait avec impatience qu'on l'interroge. Et un Mukuro sage et obéissant, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu propose Mukuro ?

Il eut un frisson d'effroi en voyant son grand sourire et ne se reprit qu'à grand peine.

- Moi, répondit suavement l'illusionniste, je vais me déguiser en Hibari.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Tsuna blanchit fortement. Une panique intérieure s'empara de lui et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout de suite annuler cette nuit d'Halloween et aller demander de l'aide à Reborn.

- NOON ! finit-il par crier, il était fou de fréquenter des mafieux encore plus tarés mais il n'était pas encore suicidaire, même s'il avait envisagé de passer le cap après avoir déclarer à Xanxus qu'il ne le laisserait pas devenir le dixième parrain Vongola.

Trois têtes surprises le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

- Mais Tsuna, c'est une bonne idée, ça pourrait être drôle ! s'exclama Yamamoto.

- Oui Tsuna-nii, mon classement dit qu'Hibari est la personne la plus effrayant de Namimori.

Oui, c'était justement ça le problème, son gardien du nuage était effrayant et il y avait une bonne raison à ça. S'il savait que Mukuro allait se déguiser en lui, il le tuerait, ou tout du moins il essayerait, et il le tuerait lui également parce qu'il ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le Ciel se prit la tête entre les mains et gémi, il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait peur. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour cette lubie passe à l'illusionniste.

- T-tu ne préfèrerais pas être un chevalier sans tête ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Jack l'éventreur ?

Il sembla réfléchir un peu avant de donner sa réponse : « non ». Au bord de l'apoplexie, Tsuna essaya d'autres costumes :

- Hulk ? Frankenstein ? Un démon quelconque ?

- Non.

- Un diable ?

Cette fois ci, Mukuro sembla réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement, mais non, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le petit Sawada continu à l'embêter avec ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il fallait donc faire semblant, son petit boss serait assez naïf pour le croire, et puis ce serait tellement drôle de son sa tête horrifier. Il en ricanait déjà. Sagement, il dit donc :

- D'accord, je veux bien être un démon.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, Tsuna pensa envoyer une prière à un dieu quelconque pour avoir fait entendre raison à son gardien. Malgré un petit doute qui trottait dans sa tête et qui essayait de s'imposer à lui, qu'il repoussa d'ailleurs fermement, il sourit et nota « démon » avec enthousiaste sur sa feuille à côté du nom de Mukuro. Ah, il avait réussi à caser tout le monde dans des rôles convenables qui ne déplairaient ni à Hibari, ni à Reborn. Enfin, presque pour Reborn. Mais il était content.

Les jours suivants furent consacrés à acheter les costumes et à les fignoler. Lambo était surexcité et ne tenait plus en place. Reborn manqua plusieurs fois de craquer et passa joyeusement ses nerfs sur Tsuna qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais, à la grande surprise générale, il avait beaucoup aimé l'idée d'être déguisé en fantôme et depuis apparaissait souvent déguiser comme ça pour faire peur à n'importe qui. Surtout à la jeune vache qui s'enfuyait toujours en hurlant.

Enfin, le soir du 31 Octobre arriva. Tout le monde se rendit dans la maison des Sawada pour se deguiser. Gokudera fut le premier à arriver, son sac sous le bras. Il était presque aussi excité que Lambo, I-pin et Fûta qui étaient déjà prêts à partir et couraient dans toute la maison, accompagnés par les rires de la Mama.

- Bonsoir Judaime ! Vous allez bien ce soir ?

- Très bien merci, répondit Tsuna. Tu veux aller te changer tout de suite ou bien attendre que les autres arrivent ?

- Je vais le faire maintenant, comme ça vous serez le premier à me voir !

- S-si tu veux…

Comment un mafieux pouvait-il être aussi enthousiaste qu'un jeune chiot ? Décidément, il se posait souvent la question.

Ensuite, ce fut Yamamoto qui arriva en compagnie de Ryorei.

- Hey Tsuna !

- Salut Sawada !

Avec un sourire, le châtain les salua à son tour et leur proposa de se changer et pour cela, d'aller rejoindre Hayato dans sa chambre. Puis il attendit un petit quart d'heure. Mukuro n'étant toujours pas arrivé, il alla également se déguiser, pour ne pas perdre de temps. De toute façon, avec ses illusions, il serait habillé en un clin d'œil.

Il eut un mouvement de recule en entrant dans sa chambre. Ses amis étaient vraiment bien, on aurait presque dit des vrais. A tous les coups, Reborn y avait mit son grain de sel pour peaufiner les détails. Mais ça rendait bien, alors tant pis. Rapidement, il mit sa chemise blanche à jabot, son pantalon noir moulant et une grande cape, noire également. Il blanchit sa peau avec du fond de teint et mit dans sa bouche des dents en plastiques dans sa bouche. Il marmonna quelques mots pour être sûr de ne pas zozoter et déclara :

- On devrait redescendre pour voir si Mukuro est arrivé.

Les autres opinèrent et quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Oh Mukuro ! T'es super convaincant comme ça !

Et il lui donna une claque dans le dos avec un grand sourire niais. A ce moment là, lee sonnette retentie.

- C'est surement Hibari qui est venu nous accompagner à l'extrême ! brailla le boxeur.

Il courut à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée pour l'accueillir. Il y eut un gros silence.

- Kufufu, vous êtes si surpris que ça de me voir ?

Tsuna ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, les yeux exorbités avant de pousser un gémissement plaintif.

- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai… bredouilla Yamamoto, la voix légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude.

Lentement ils se retournèrent et leurs yeux tombèrent sur Hibari, souriant sadiquement, découvrant ses dents blanches et ses deux tonfas sortis. Sauvage, amusé.

Joyeux Halloween…

* * *

Donnez moi votre avis, hésitez pas ^^


End file.
